Dental Care
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Adrien gets his wisdom teeth removed and Mari has to look after him. No one is prepared for how much of a light weight he is. Post-reveal, pre-relationship.


**A/N;**

 **Pairing: Adriennet, Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Genre and rating: Canon; K**

* * *

I'm _feline_ _purr_ fectly fine, Mari."

"Adrien, your Chat is showing."

"Your face is showing."

Marinette sighed as she helped her partner up the steps to his room. Nathalie hadn't even spared the pair a cursory glance as they had passed, Marinette glowering at the way Adrien's 'family' treated him when he wasn't able to model for a short while. Her, Ayla, and Nino had all spent a solid week convincing Adrien to get his wisdom teeth removed, the poor boy unable to eat his jaw had hurt so much. His only reason behind refusing had been disappointing his father due to being unable to do shoots for a few days. Nino had all but dragged him by his hair to the dentist chair after Adrien revealed that little tid bit of 'reasoning'.

"And it's such a _paw_ sitivley wonderful face, My Lady." Adrien crowed, hugging her tightly suddenly and Marinette squawking as she stopped them from pitching down the grand central staircase and bashing their heads on the marble steps. She sighed heavily again, righting Adrien on her shoulder where he leaned on her, Marinette unsure how much help she was as the blond boy leaning on her had at least 8 inches on her height.

"Come on, you alley cat, let's get you to your room and then it's Plagg turn." Marienette huffed, smiling at his high whine and earlier compliment. Even if he was stoned out of his mind. Who knew Adrien was so susceptible to anaesthesia?

"Noooooo, Mari~, you can't leave me with him!" Adrien complained, resting his full weight on her and nuzzleing the side of her neck as she stumbled under the unexpected weight. "All he does is nag for cheese. Cheese, cheese, cheese! I think he's _meow_ r of a mouse kwami than a cat!"

"Just for that I won't let you sleep for a _week_." came a sullen voice from Adrien's shirt, tiny black head popping out of the inner pocket and slanted green eyes narrowed into even thinner slits. His whiskers twitched in distaste at Marinette's look, mumbling about not getting enough Camembert for this.

"Plagg." A light voice warned from Marinette's purse, the girl smiling softly as her own kwami kept Adrien's more mischievous one in line.

"Wa-wait, wait," Adrien slurred, pulling both of them to a sudden halt as he swayed on his feet and looked at Marinette with hazy eyes, green muddied by the drugs in his system.

"What is it?" she questioned, eyebrow cocked as Adrien remained quiet under her stare. A large grin broke across his face, so Chat-like that it made Marinette pause for a second. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to get used to her partner's Cheshire grin on her former -okay, maybe not _former_ former- crush's face.

"I knew My Lady was _claw_ some, but I never thought I'd be lucky enough to risk my nine lives for someone so _purr_ ty."

"Wow, you're _really_ high, aren't you?"

Adrien pouted at her comment, Marinette giggling as she could see his hypothetical ears flatten to his head. The more time passed after they had finally revealed themselves to one another almost 6 months ago, the more Marinette saw the similarities and was able to piece the two boys together.

And it really wasn't helping her get over either of them.

Adrien's eyes lit up as he continued to look at her, a clever smile lifting one corner of his lips and he spoke - _purred_ , really- before Marinette could threaten him not to.

"Why, am I _bugging_ you, Mari?"

"That's it!" Marinette fumed, grabbing the collar on his ever present white shirt and dragging him into his room, groaning to herself as he continued to cackle behind her. He was far too amused by his own jokes, proved by the sparkle in his eye when Marinette snuck a glance behind her.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Marientte trying to ignore Adrien's humming of what sounded suspiciously like _Everybody Wants To Be A Cat_ from the _Aristocats_. They finally reached Adrien's room, Marinette walking through the doorway without a thought, something that would have seemed impossible months ago.

"Ya hafta tuck me inta bed," Adrien sang, throwing his arms over Marientte's shoulders as she paused in the middle of his room. Knowing she was either going to face a horrible cat pun or more whining Marinette complied, happy chirps coming from the boy behind her as she lead him to his large king sized bed.

She let him flop unceremoniously onto his back, painful yelp sounding from Adrien when his cheek grazed the plush blankets. Marinette tutted as she gently pushed his bangs out of his face, helping him squirm along the bed until she was able to slid him under the covers. She ignored Plagg's loud complaints about her 'smothering Adrien too much' and 'he was a 16 year old boy for God's sake he could tuck himself in', rolling her eyes when Adrien told his irritable kwami to shut up or risk no cheese for a month. Tikki then lead Plagg away to across the room before the black miniature god -or whatever they were, Marinette really wasn't sure _what_ thier magical friends were- could threaten something he couldn't take back.

"Hey, bugaboo?" Adrien called softly, propped among his pillows and blankets with only his head peeking out. Marinette made a sound of acknowledgement as she smoothed out his covers. "Marinette." he said more firmly, Marinette looking at him in shock at his sober tone.

"Yes, Adrien?" she asked, proud of herself for not stuttering over her words, her stomach doing flips like they used to when she was around him.

"You… you used to like me, right?" he asked in a hush voice, eyes scanning his room but avoiding her widened gaze.

"Aaa-ahh, I-I mean, umm-in-in what way?" Marinette squeaked, face burning under his shy look when his drowsy eyes finally looked at her.

"Like-like," he clarified, green clearing as he stared at her intently. Marinette fell numbly onto the edge of his bed, hands wringing in her lap as she gave a subtle nod, staring at his parted lips instead of meeting his gaze. The pale skin was chapped, she would have to leave lip blam beside his bed and a bottle of water for when he woke up. "Because I still love Ladybug."

Marinette's breath caught in her throat as her eyes shot to Adrien's, edges still droopy but the green bright and sincere. "Ladybug _is_ amazing," she murmured, breaking eye contact as suddenly as she had made it. She had accepted it long ago; that no one would want plain boring Marinette when Ladybug was an option. It would be like accepting the silver version of a gold trophy, and no one knew better than Marinette that Adrien deserved the best.

"Do you know why she's so amazing?" Adrien asked, hand sneaking out from his blankets in sloppy movements to capture Marientte's hands, delicate fingers fisted in her lap and knuckles white. She moved her head side to side as an answer, watching as Adrien slowly threaded his fingers through her own smaller ones. "Ladybug is so amazing because of the girl behind the mask. Because she is just as brave, just as smart, just as _stubborn_ whether she is in her polka dots or not." Adrien pulled on her hand gently when Marinette remained frozen on his bed, leading her to slowly lay down her torso beside his, pigtails splaying on his green pillows.

"In fact, she's even more beautiful when the mask isn't hiding her face from me _ow_."

Marinette broke into watery giggles, smacking his shoulder lightly when Adrien gave her an unapologetic grin. "Couldn't help yourself could you, you alley cat?" she teased, adjusting her body into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"You love it," he replied confidently, squeezing her hand and resting their joined fingers between their faces.

"I do." she said simply, smiling when blush darkened his cheeks and made his eyes widen slightly.

"Stay until I wake up?" he asked, eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. Marinette hummed in agreement, nestling forwards until her nose brushed against the side of his hand intertwined with hers. "Good, 'cus I gotta tell you all 'histuff sober so ya 'lieve me-" he slurred, finally succumbing to the drugs still in his system and drifting off. Marinette wiped at a few stray tears in her eyes as she watched him sleep, small smile unable to disappear while she laid beside Adrien and held his hand.

She should have gotten him hopped up on anaesthesia _months_ ago.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is less of a confused dating and more of a reveal of feelings lol.**

 **Dear Lord the cat puns.**


End file.
